


Hanging Around

by ookamitsu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Double Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu/pseuds/ookamitsu
Summary: In which Hijikata gets fucked by tentacles





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kainetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/gifts).



Loud cries of arousal resounded in the poorly lit room. The air was heavy with the musky scent of sex and some other strange odor. A litany of cries of arousal spilled from a man somewhere inside the room. If any of his colleagues had seen him they wouldn’t have recognized the person in front of them. To think that the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi would be suspended in air, a steady stream of tears flowing from his eyes as he moaned like a wanton whore in the midst of explicit fornication was simply unimaginable. Yet somehow that was the current state of affairs. 

His arms were held behind his back, and his legs were held wide open in a lewd display by a few of the pink tentacles that were undulating around him. 

The tentacles were slick, covered in what seemed to be some sort of thick lubricant. Hijikata shivered whenever they slid across his skin, their movements stirring a sweet familiar feeling in the lower half of his body. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around his chest and slithered upwards, nuzzling his nipples as they stroked lazy paths on them. He tried to back away from the sensation, his breath hitching with each rub against the sensitive nubs. He could feel his cock twitch at the action, beads of precome silently sliding off of his length to mix in with the mess on the floor and the remnants of his dignity. The intoxicating pleasure made him feel slightly dizzy, almost like some kind of high. He vaguely wondered if the strange lube had any part in that.

Another tentacle joined the fray, abruptly slipping into his mouth mid moan. It roughly forced itself in and out of his mouth, relentlessly hitting the back of his throat each time it entered. Hijikata choked at the sudden intrusion, pain causing tears to prick the corner of his eyes. It pulsed inside his mouth, steadily growing larger in size with each thrust. He whimpered, fat tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks as he spurted in his vain attempts to properly lick and suck at the eager tentacle. A steady stream of hot saliva flowed from the sides of his chin and joined the mess that already littered the floor below. 

He tried to lick at what he could, clumsily lapping at what felt like veins that ran along the thick member. The vibrations he caused each time he moaned only seemed to excite the the tentacle more as it quickened the pace of its thrusts, driving itself further into his mouth. Hijikata’s jaw ached as he kept it open allowing the tentacle to fuck his mouth. 

The tentacle’s pace soon became erratic before suddenly stilling. Hijikata could feel some kind of viscous liquid hit the back of his throat, fililng his mouth and spilling out the sides as the tentacle continued to shallowly thrust inside him, riding out the last of its apparent climax. It slowly slid out from between his swollen lips with a wet pop, a thick strand of saliva connecting them before the tentacle moved out of reach. Hijikata panted heavily, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the strange come that left a strangely pleasant taste in his mouth. For some reason it put his heart at ease but he couldn’t figure out why that was. As it was he could barely form a coherent thought, let alone figure out why the mystery substance was supposed to be. 

He had more important things to worry about.

He could feel other tentacles moving around below him and looked down, noticing his erect cock was flushed red, beads of pearly precome decorating the tip. He desperately wished in his head for one of the tentacles to stop taking their time and just touch him there already, to take hold of his cock and slide along his shaft while pumping him as it covered him with its lube and cooled the heated flesh there. 

His silent wish was denied as yet another set of tentacles wriggled their way up his thighs, pausing every so often to draw circles against the soft skin of his inner thighs. They found their way to his entrance and teasingly circled around it, causing Hijikata to whine in frustration. The tentacle pushed past the ring of muscles, ignoring the resistance his body was giving. Hijikata shouted at the action, his body tensing as the tentacle forced its way inside. He whimpered as he clenched around the invading tentacle, feeling it burrow deeper into his ass. He took shaky breaths, willing his body to relax. Once the tentacle was fully seated, it stilled for a moment before slowly withdrawing, nearly pulling completely out before quickly thrusting back in. 

Hijikata moaned, clenching tighter around the tentacle, trying to take more it inside of him as his previous pain turned into pleasure, but the tentacles that held him kept him steadfastly in place. It pounded into him, the tentacle expanding and pulsating inside of him as if fucked him. Hijikata moaned loudly when it hit his prostate, back arching as he clenched around the tentacle knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer. He wasn’t entirely sure how he should feel about that now that his mind and body felt pure ecstasy. He could feel his climax approaching, the building pressure leaving a satisfying feeling deep within him. This was it, his moment of blissful release was almost upon him, he just need a few more thrusts and..

Hijikata opened his eyes. Instead of feeling orgasmic bliss spreading over his body he felt even more pent up than before. He felt the tentacle from behind him still while something else touched his cock. He looked down in confusion, eyes widening when he took in the situation. Wrapped around the tip of his cock as it were some kind of erotic present was one of the tentacles. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt him, just enough that he could feel his climax slowly start to winding down. Hijikata let out an irritated huff, attempting to wiggle around to get some kind of friction but failing. 

A moment later he could feel another tentacle prodding at him from behind, seeking entrance into the already full hole. It slowly slithered inside and join the other, managing to slip inside. Hijikata groaned as he felt himself being stretched open even more, feeling impossibly full as the new tentacle sliding along his inner was. The two tentacles were rubbing against each as they moved forward, relentlessly hitting the spot that had him moaning, crying out at his newfound arousal. He clenched around them, desperately trying to take in more of them, wishing to feel more of the heat that radiated off of them. They were slipping in and out of his slick heat, mercilessy ravagning him. Hijikata wasn’t aware of much else, the euphoria of the moment being his only concern. He didn’t notice that the one tentacle that had previously held his cock captive, had untied its knot and wrapped itself around him, pumping his cock with ease. The thick lubricant soothing as it mixed in with the preome that leaked from the tip. He sighed in relief, praying that this time his orgasm wouldn’t be denied. 

Hijikata couldn’t hold out any longer, the sensations proving to be too much for his body to handle. He came hard, toes curling as a symphony of curses falling from his lips as he expressed how much he enjoyed his treatment. It felt better than he thought it would, his body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm, tears of joy sliding down his face. He slowly opened his eyes, registering the the splatters of his come that had fallen to the floor, rogue drops of it still still falling from his cock. 

He was a exhausted, mentally and physically from such rigorous exercise. He went limp, already feeling a wave of sleepiness hit him. The tentacles now done playing with its toy slowly moved his body towards the bed in the room, depositing him on the sheets below before quickly disappearing through means unknown to HIjikata, who was not in any state of mind to care. He could feel whatever substance that had been deposited inside of him slowly slipping out of ravished ass, ruining the clean sheets. He groaned, feeling the need to shower but was too tired to move. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if there was a bathroom in the room where he was. He closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to sleep off the day’s bizarre events and face his shame later.

**Author's Note:**

> A (belated) birthday gift for my friend! Though we may live in different countries, our mutual love of porn will always connect us. Also I'm totally not saying that the reason why Hiji loves that tentacle lube is because it's mayo or something similar because that would just be silly. It's totally not. I swear~


End file.
